carefree_path_of_dreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Yuan
'Presentation' Fang Yuan''' is the protagonist of Carefree Path of Dreams. '' 'Appearance : ' As a Dream Master, Fang Yuan is always clothed in a long plain white robe with long sleeves in the style of a Da Qian scholar. He also gives off the smell of books and have distinctive black pearls like eyes. Even when he dream-traverses, Fang Yuan likes to dress all-white. Fang Yuan's True Body practice of martial arts has made him more athletic but as his main cultivation is the dream master path, the barbaric appearance he should have as a martial artist is replaced by a slender body and a common face. #Grand silk robe with a magnificent rope embroidered in dragons and on his head sat a golden crown. (As a Prefecture Master) #He often shapeshifts or possesses other bodies. 'Personality : ' *Carefree, Lazy, Cruel, Lofty, Manipulative, Decisive, Wise. *He is an experimented Chess Master who is used to play with people's fate. Indeed, after becoming a powerful Illusionary Divine Dream Master Fang Yuan became greatly indifferent toward what he calls "mortals life" and have no qualms manipulating weaker people as if they were pawns. *Fang Yuan started as a clever and mature young adult; at this time he was still humble and respectful. Later on, even though his polite facade will remain, arrogance and confidence would also appear more clearly in his behaviour. *Fang Yuan quickly became a scholar gifted with a noble and dignified temperament that only those that enjoyed the life of a ruler for a long time possessed. Surely, Fang Yuan experienced the feeling of sitting high above others may times : - *#From a Divine Doctor to the Founder of the Secluded Country and Yuan Sect in his Yuanwu Mainland. *#In Da Qian Empire he was regarded as the genius of the Realm Alliance. After the Calamity, he founded his own force called Nine Extremes Mountain Sect that unified Da Qian World under his reign as he was the sole Sage remaining. *#His Dream Traversing conquests granted him very high status : *##Water God who founded of the Black Dragon General's Temple to the Dragon God from the Qi Lake in the Water Realm. *##He became a noble in the Ancient Realm when it was still controlled by the Realm Alliance Xia Dynasty. After his second visit to this realm, Fang Yuan discovered that the tribe he ruled before had evolved into a great Dynasty lasting for 500 years. He thus had become the founding ancestor of the Shang Dynasty. *##During his stay at Alpha 3 Dream, he started of as an orphan and then he became the most well known professor who published the theory of the Four Great Revolutions, the classification of the mutants (Mortal, Ghost, Murderous, Calamity) and developed the Demon Restraining Cuffs. He also gained the title of God of Thunder and became the recognized strongest mutant in the world. *##An exorcist hailed from the greatest family and Saviour of the Purple Eye Realm. *##He started a new era in the Alcala Realm by founding the Evil Demon Hunters Association. Fang Yuan also created a brand new method of blood transplantation which allowed normal humans to wield the black magic of Masters. *##When Fang Yuan formed his own Hollow, then Heavenly Abode, ''he became a God revered, or hated, by his creations. He even interfered there by posing as an ancient immortal sage. - *The lack of conscience and empathy that Fang Yuan has shown through his life could define him as a sociopath. He certainly is not the kind to hesitate to sacrifice billions of humans life for the sake of his experiments; he proved this point in Alpha 3 Dream where he let a comet crash on the planet killing in the process more than half of the mortals living on it. Ironically, Fang Yuan became more and more refined as he committed massacres in the name of his experimentations as a Dream Master. *Fang Yuan often dream traverse in realms weaker than Da Qian which make him early on experienced the life of a real God ; his status as a Dragon God in the Water Realm happened while he was only at the third tier of Illusionary Divine stage. This way of life turned him very quickly into a lofty person who does not respect stronger cultivators and consider mortals to be mere ants. This is why he had the determination to kill some Sages just after the Spirit Demons Disaster. The hundred years he passed dream-traversing also affirmed his always confident and never surprised attitude. '''Past Life : Fang Yuan often makes references to Earth's culture due to the fact that he recalls parts of his past life on it. ''Trivia : * Tea Lover. * He shows superior standards in the preparation of tea ceremonies and is an expert regarding Tea Ceremony. * Fang Yuan consider himself to be a Dream Master but regard his martial arts cultivation to be his foundation. * Fang Yuan led quite a carefree life as Dream Master. He was not bothered by the Realm Alliance as he was its favoured genius. He did not risk anything while dream traversing as he could escape with his True Spirit if the body he possessed died and his True Body was protected by his subordinates in the prosperous land he was residing in. * He has found a method to conserve his cultivation path as a Dream Master while being independent of the Demonic Heart Realm. The Dream Elemental Force comes from the Origin Energy and he obtained Origin Energy in the Purple Eye Realm and refined it with the Evil Demons Placenta he snatched away from the Alcala Realm. * The Dream Master Cultivation System was created by the Da Qian's Natives and all of those that practiced it were deprived of their cultivation during the Spirit Demons Disaster. Most were unable to cultivate this path again because they were too weak and the strong ones didn't want to as they knew they could lose it anytime this Realm wanted to retrieve the Origin Energy they were cultivating as Dream Elemental Force. Fang Yuan is as a result, probably the only remaining Dream Master in the Universe.'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Qinghe County Category:Dream Master Sage Category:Xia Country Category:Martial Artist Category:Da Qian World